11 11 11
by Yorucchi
Summary: 11.11.11. Tanggal yang muncul sekali dalam ratusan tahun. Nemika Lenka. Seorang gadis pemalu yang berharap  akan adanya keajaiban pada tanggal tersebut. Apa keajaiban yang ia inginkan? Mungkinkah keajaiban itu terjadi? ―RintoLenka, slight RinLen. RnR?


**11.11.11**

by Lynnell

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> 11.11.11. Tanggal yang muncul sekali dalam ratusan tahun. Nemika Lenka, seorang gadis pemalu yang berharap akan adanya keajaiban pada tanggal tersebut. Apa keajaiban yang ia inginkan? Mungkinkah keajaiban itu terjadi?

**Main Pair: **LenkaRinto (slight RinLen)

**Rate: **T (karena kemauan author.)

**Warning:** gajeness, typo(s), fluff(GaYakinKaloBerhasil), OOT(maybe), dkk

**Disc: **as usual... not mine T^T

* * *

><p><em>Disela2 jadwal tugas yang numpuk-naujubilah. Saia muncul dengan fic baru dengan pair baru. Fic ini penuh dengan fluffpuff<em>(entah beneran fluff pa kaga, seenggaknya itu rencana saya :3).

Maap, klo banyak typo T^T ini ngerjainnya cepet2 gara-gara sekul.

Sooooo, enjoy? OwOa

.

.

.

_'I like you!' is what I want You to say._ -Rin,Len, Ring Ring Signal-

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenka POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Kriiing! Jikan dayo, hayaku ikkou ze~' <em>

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, mendapati sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah dari jendelaku. Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan untuk membuka gorden,

"A-aduh, silau.." ucapku tepat saat membuka gorden. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk... mandi.

A-ah, hajimemashite~ namaku Nemika Lenka. Aku berumur 16 tahun. Status lajang.  
>Y-ya, sebenarnya aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang, t-tapi aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Namanya Kagami Rinto. Ia merupakan seniorku, aku sangat mengidolakannya(dan juga menyukainya). Aku mengenalnya saat aku memasuki anggota OSIS, kebetulan ia berada dibidang yang sama denganku, sie <em>mading<em>. Mata azurenya yang dalam, wajah tampan, serta rambut _honey blonde_ keemasannya menambah poin plus. Apalagi dengan sikapnya yang ramah pada semua orang dan senyumnya yang bisa membuatku meleleh.

E-eh? L-lupakan yang tadi!..

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, aku bercermin untuk mengikat rambutku yang panjang, kemudian berlari kebawah untuk sarapan pagi.

"Ohayou, Lenka-chan~" kata kaa-san sembari menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Ohayou, kaa-san~" jawabku sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tumben sekali kau bisa bangun pagi..." lanjut kaa-san. Wajahku hanya memerah saat mendengarnya,

"Mou.. Aku tidak mungkin terlambat terus, bukan?" aku menggembungkan pipi kananku. Kaa-san hanya tertawa kecil saat melihatku.

Kaa-san meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dihadapanku, yang segera kulahap.

Setelah makan, aku mengambil tasku dan segera pamit dengan Kaa-san,

"Itekimasu~" kataku sembari berlari kecil meninggalkan rumah.

Saat aku sedang berlari kecil, tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku,

"Lenka-chaannn~" aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sahabat baikku yang berlari kearahku,

"Ah, Kaiko-chan~" namanya Shion Kaiko, adik dari seniorku, Shion Kaito.

"Nee, Lenka-chan, hari ini tanggalnya bagus, lho~ 11 11 11~" lanjut Kaiko. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung, dan kemudian melihat kearah jam tangan kuning yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku,

"Oh iya, angkanya bagus~" kataku mengiyakan perkataan Kaiko.

"Benar, bukan? Katanya, tanggal seperti ini membawa hoki 'lho! Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan cinta~" kata Kaiko dengan antusiasnya. Tepat saat aku mendengar kata 'cinta', dipikiranku hanya ada bayangan Kagami-kun. Huwaaa! Lenka, mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?

"Hayo, hayo, siapa tu, yang lagi memikirkan Kagami-kun~" aku menatap Kaiko dengan tatapan 'siapa-bilang?' sembari menutupi rona merah diwajahku. Aku menggeleng dengan cepat sembari menjawab,

"Enggak kok!"

"Iya-iya~" Kaiko hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat reaksiku. Huh, menyebalkan! T-tapi, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika Kagami-kun dan aku berpacaran.

.

.

.

Huwaaa! Lenka, apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang cinta...~" aku menatap Kaiko dengan tatapan bingung, dan kemudian aku mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh seseorang,

"Nemika-saannn!" aku menoleh keasal suara tersebut dan melihat adanya... K-kagami-kun.

"A-ah, kenapa K-kagami-kun?" semoga saja wajahku tidak memerah.

"Tidak, hanya ingin memberi tau, sepulang sekolah nanti, sie mading diharapkan berkumpul untuk membuat mading untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah kita nanti." Kagami-kun tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

"A-ah baiklah..." jawabku kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya~" dengan itu, ia berlari kearah teman-temannya. Aku hanya menatapnya dari jauh. Entah kenapa, tatapanku tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"Hayo, Lenka, ayo turun! Kalau _ngeplai_ jangan ketinggian~" dengan itu lamunanku hancur berkeping-keping,

"Mou, Kaiko-chan jahat!" aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha menutupi wajahku yang memerah. Setelah melalui 'sedikit' argumen, kamipun kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

* * *

><p>Skip Time ~Istirahat~<p>

* * *

><p>"Baik anak-anak, kalian bisa istirahat dulu, ulangan akan diadakan setelah istirahat," dengan itu, satu kelas mengeluh berjamaah.<p>

"Yahhh, aku belum siap ula-"

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Anjir! PEJE, PEJE!"

Aku menoleh heran ke kelas sebelah. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa ber'cie-cie' ria seperti itu? Seingatku, kelas sebelah tidak ada yang berpacaran. Baru saja aku hendak berjalan ke meja Kaiko, seseorang menepuk pundakku,

"Ne, ne, ne~~~ Lenka-chan~ Tahu tidak, apa yang terjadi di kelas sebelah?" aku segera menoleh dan mendapati Kaiko seorang, kemudian aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kagamine-kun sama Kagami-san jadian lho~ Barusan saja Kagamine-kun _nembak_ Kagami-san, yang tanpa basa dan basi langsung menjawab ya~" Kaiko bercerita dengan antusias.

A-apa? K-kagami-san s-sama Kagamine-kun? T-tidak mungkin! Mereka bukan _yaoi '_kan? IYA KAN! Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka itu ya-

"Lenka-chan! Yang kumaksud Kagami-san itu Kagami Rin-san, adik Kagami-kun! Kau ini..." aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali,

.

.

.

"O-oh iya..." aku menggaruk pelan keningku yang tidak gatal, sembari mendengar Kaiko-chan yang mendecak sebal.

* * *

><p><em>Gomen... T-tapi, SKIP lagi ~Houkago~<em>

* * *

><p>'KRIIINNNGGG!'<p>

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita hanya sampai disini..." ucap Leon-sensei seraya meninggalkan kelas.

"L-lenka-chann..." aku sedikit tersentak ketika melihat Kaiko-chan yang pucat,

"K-kaiko-chan! K-kau kenapa?" aku berlari kecil kearahnya dengan sedikit panik. Wajahnya sangat pucat, bibirnya memutih, matanya sayu,

"A-aku..." lanjut Kaiko-chan yang sekarang kutatap lekat-lekat,

.

"...Remedial lagi..."

"...Kupikir kau sakit!" aku menggembungkan pipiku yang sebelah. Tega sekali Kaiko-chan seperti itu padaku. Ia hampir membuat jantungku meledak!

Kaiko-chan tertawa kecil saat mendengarku, wajahnya juga kembali ceria. Kami berduapun tertawa bersama, sampai akhirnya dihentikan oleh seseorang yang mencariku,

"A-ano, Ada Nemika-san tidak?" mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku segera menoleh kearah pintu. Seorang perempuan berdiri disana. Rambutnya yang berwarna _rose_ _pink_ berhembus saat terkena angin,

"Aku disini, Iroha-senpai..." aku mengangkat tanganku sedikit. Ia adalah seniorku, Nekomura Iroha-senpai. Ia sangaaaaaaat menyukai benda-benda yang berbau _Hello Kitty_. Ia memiliki paras yang imut, serta rambut yang indah. Ia merupakan ketua dari sie mading di OSIS.

"Ahh, Lenka-chan, aku mau memanggilmu untuk membicarakan tentang mading yang akan kita buat~" katanya sembari tersenyum. Ah, iya, aku baru ingat. Aku menatap kearah Kaiko-chan, baru saja aku ingin membuka mulut, ia memotong pembicaraanku,

"Tidak papa, aku ada latihan bulu tangkis, kok~ Bai, bai!~" aku menatapnya sebentar, dan melambaikan tanganku. Kaiko-chan memang baik. Aku berlari pelan kearah Iroha-senpai, dan kami berjalan menuju Ruang OSIS.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat seluruh anggota sie mading, dari Gumi-senpai, Miki-chan, Utatane-senpai, dan Kagami-kun. Aku tidak memanggil senpai-senpai laki-lakiku dengan nama depan. Lidahku merasa aneh ketika memanggil mereka seperti itu.

Aku dan Iroha-senpai segera duduk di tempat yang tersedia,

"Ayo~ Mari kita mulai rapatnya~" Iroha-senpai tersenyum kecil. Kamipun membahas mading yang akan kami buat, mulai dari tema, judul, barang-barang yang harus dipersiapkan, isi mading, dan kawan-kawannya(?).

"Jaa, Rinto, Lenka-chan, tolong beli barang-barangnya dikoperasi ya, aku sudah meminta uangnya dari bendahara," kata Iroha-senpai.

"...B-baiklah..." eh? Kok suaraku ada dua? Aku menoleh kesamping dan melihat adanya sorot mata azure yang menatapku. Dengan seketika, wajahku langsung memerah.

"G-gomen," kata orang itu yang merupakan Kagami-kun. Ia berdiri dan menarik pelan pergelangan tanganku, membuat semburat merah diwajahku semakin kelihatan. Saat Kagami-kun menarikku, yang kulakukan hanya bisa berjalan dibelakangnya. Pasrah.

Aku mengambil uang yang diberikan Iroha-senpai dan kembali berjalan menuju koperasi bersama Kagami-kun.

"Hmmm, Nemika-san, apa saja yang akan kita beli?" kata Kagami-kun membuka pembicaraan. Dan dengan malu-malu, aku menjawab,

"Uhmm, s-sepertinya, karton, lem, kertas origami, dan... lainnya?" dan dengan itu suasana menjadi hening.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, kamipun sampai di koperasi, dan langsung disapa oleh seorang ibu guru. A-ano, jujur saja, aku belum terlalu hafal guru-guru disekolah ini, meskipun aku juga sudah menjabat sebagai OSIS,

"Ara, Rinto-kyunnn!~ Konnichiwa~" kata guru tersebut sembari tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya, membuatku _sweatdrop _ditempat.

"Konnichiwa, Gakupo-sensei..." Kagami-kun menjawab acuh tak acuh. Gakupo-sensei? A-apa? I-ia laki-laki!

"Panggil aku Gakkunn, dongg~" kata sensei dengan nada merayu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa mempunyai guru seperti ini?

"Ahem... Sensei aku mau membeli ini semua ya!" Kagami-kun langsung saja mengambil sendiri perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan. Kemudian ia menarik tanganku dan mengambil uang yang berada pada genggamanku, serta menaruhnya di meja Gakupo-sensei. Kagami-kun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ocehan Gakupo-sensei. Kemudian, ia menarik tanganku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, untuk kembali ke ruangan OSIS.

Merasa tidak enak karena semua perlengkapannya dibawakan oleh Kagami-kun, akupun menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, "A-ano, Kagami-kun, aku bawakan kartonnya ya?" tetapi ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut,

"Kau bawakan topiku saja ya! Topi ini menghalangi jalanku..." katanya sembari menaruh topi berwarna hitamnya dikepalaku. Langsung saja wajahku memerah, aku tidak berani(tepatnya terlalu malu) untuk membalas perkataannya, aku hanya membenarkan posisi tersebut agar nyaman untuk dipakai, karena ukuran topi ini yang terlalu besar untuk kepalaku.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya kami sampai kembali di ruang OSIS,

"Ara, mereka sudah kembali, ayo kita mulai~" sambut Iroha-senpai sembari tersenyum.

Dengan itu, kami mulai melakukan pekerjaan kami. Aku mulai menggunting artikel-artikel serta gambar-gambar yang tersedia bersama Iroha-senpai.

"Nee, Lenka-chan, kenapa kau memakai topi Rinto?" Ah, iya! Aku lupa kalau aku masih menggunakan topi Kagami-kun. Sambil menahan semburat merah dipipiku, aku melepaskan topi tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada Kagami-kun,

"Ah, iya, topiku! Arigatou, Nemika-san~" katanya sembari menerima topinya kembali. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Jaa, Piko-kun, tolong temp-"

"_Pengumuman, pengumuman, ditujukan kepada seluruh anggota klub voli untuk berkumpul di gedung olah raga..."_ suara seorang guru yang berasal dari _central_ terdengar ditelinga kami. Hening melanda kembali. Sampai akhirnya, Utatane-senpai membuka mulut,

"Err, sepertinya kami semua merupakan anggota klub voli... Kecuali Rinto dan Nemika-san tentunya..." kata Utatane-senpai serambi berdiri.

He? H-hanya tinggal kami berdua?

"Ohh, iya, ya, ya sudah, titip sebentar ya, Rinto, Lenka-chan~" lanjut Gumi-senpai. Disambut dengan anggukan semua orang, dan akhirnya yang tersisa hanya Kagami-kun dan aku.

DEG.

Hening kembali melanda, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berani membuka mulut. Dengan satu gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kagami-kun, akhirnya kami melanjutkan pekerjaan kami. Suasana masih hening tentunya, tetapi tidak bertahan lama, karena kurangnya artikel yang akan dipajang pada papan mading.

"Err, sepertinya kita kekurangan artikel yang akan ditempel, nih, Nemika-chan..." tukas Kagami-kun.

"A-aku tidak bisa membuat artikel, a-aku akan menggambar saja, a-ano, tadi, Kagami-kun memanggilku dengan..." aku hany berbicara dengan sedikit gagap, serta suara yang sangat pelan.

"M-maaf, kalau kau tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, soalnya, kalau menggunakan 'san' suasana jadi agak kaku..." lanjut Kagami-kun sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Aku menggeleng pasti,

"B-bukan tidak suka! T-tapi, ...aku senang..." gumamku dengan suara teramat pelan. Ughhh, wajahku~

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Ya, sudah, kita menggambar saja ya!" kemudian Kagami-kun mengambil selembar kertas kosong dan sebuah spidol berwarna oranye. Disusul dengan diriku yang mengambil selembar kertas dan pensil. Kagami-kun memang pandai menggambar, aku tidak heran jika ia langsung menggunakan spidol. Tapi, aku tidak seperti Kagami-kun, mungkin aku bisa menggambar, tetapi aku belum berani menggambar langsung menggunakan spidol.

Kami menggambar dalam hening, yang terdengar hanyalah goresan-goresan pensil dan spidol serta nafas pelan kami berdua. Untungnya, kami duduk membelakangi satu sama lain, jadi aku tidak terlalu risih. Menggambar sembari dilihat oleh orang lain itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?

"Nemika-chan gambar apa?" ucap Kagami-kun memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Aku hanya menggambar logo sekolah kita..." kataku tanpa menoleh padanya. Karena jika aku menoleh sedikit saja, yang kutemukan adalah mata _azure_ indah milik Kagami-kun, yang akan membuat wajahku memerah.

"Nanti, kalau sudah selesai, aku lihat ya..." lanjut Kagami-kun dengan nada antusiasnya. Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Detik ke detik, menit ke menit(?),

"Selesai!~" aku hanya mengangkat pelan hasil 'karya'ku yang... biasa.

"Whaaa! Keren! Detilnya terlihat sekali!" puji Kagami-kun dan berhasil membuat wajahku memerah. Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu kalau logo sekolah kami memang 'agak' rumit. Aku membalikkan badanku kearah Kagami-kun sembari tersenyum kecil,

"Kalau Kagami-kun gamb-"

BLUSH!

Wajahku langsung memerah ketika melihat, atau tepatnya membaca deretan huruf-huruf yang terpampang dikertas putih, yang bertuliskan,

.

.

.

'_Lenka-chan ga Suki! :3' _**(A.N= _Aku suka Lenka-chan,_ ato kaya begitu lah...)**

Kagami-kun hanya tersenyum sembari memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya kepadaku. Semburat tipis muncul diwajahnya. Aku hanya gelagapan setelah membaca tulisan tersebut. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, seperti mau meledak. Kagami-kun tertawa kecil, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... mau jadi... p-p-pacarku?" senyuman diwajahnya menghilang, sekarang semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya(meskipun wajahku tidak berbeda jauh).  
>K-kagami-kun terlihat imut!<p>

"...I-iya," aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam sembari mengangguk pelan. Lalu, aku mendengar suara tawaan kecil dari Kagami-kun, yang tidak lama memegang pelan pipiku, membuatku menatap kearahnya, dan

Chu!~

Ia memberikan kecupan kecil dipipi kananku, dan kemudian menatap mataku,

"Sekarang, kamu panggil aku dengan nama depanku saja ya, Lenka~" mendengar namaku dipanggil secara langsung(tanpa embel-embel) membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat.

"Nnn, R-R-Rinto..." kemudian kami berduapun tertawa lepas. Tepat, saat kami tertawa, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan mendapati adanya anggota sie mading lainnya,

"Sepertinya ada yang senang, nih~" kata seseorang dengan jahil. Aku menoleh dan melihat adanya adik Kag- maksudku Rinto.

"Rin? Kamu belum pulang?" disusul dengan nada khawatir K-Rinto kepada adik perempuannya itu. Kagami-san(err, ato Rin-san saja ya?) menggeleng pelan,

"L-len masih ada latihan basket..." katanya cepat. Disusul dengan Rinto yang ber'oh' ria.

"Wahh, kalian berdua sepertinya telah melakukan pekerjaan bagus! Baiklah, sampai sini biar kami yang melanjutkan!" puji Iroha-senpai dari belakang Rin-san.

Baru saja aku ingin menolaknya, Rinto sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu,

"Oke! Ayo Lenka-chan~" iya menawarkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri, yang langsung kuterima dengan senang hati.

"Kami duluan ya~" Rinto melambaikan tangannya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan. Ughh, pasti besok akan di'interogasi' gara-gara Rinto memanggilku Lenka.

"Mou.. Rinto-kun, kenapa kita tidak membantu mereka?" ucapku sembari sedikit mengeluh.

"Biar saja, aku mau mengajakmu ke Taman Kota terlebih dahulu!" balas Rinto sembari mengeluarkan seulas senyum licik. Aku sedikit kaget saat mendengarnya, tapi kemudian aku tersenyum kecil. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Ingin sekali aku mengeluarkan air mata bahagia, tetapi sepertinya itu akan mencemaskan Rinto.

Akhirnya, kami berjalan dalam hening ke Taman Kota. Sampai ahirnya, Rinto menautkan jemarinya pada jemari kecilku.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Iroha POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Uwahhh, ada apa ya dengan Rinto? Ia memanggil Lenka-chan dengan hanya nama depannya~<p>

Ah, perkenalkan, aku Nekomura Iroha, teman sekelas Rinto.

"Aneh sekali si Rinto, biasanya ia akan langsung menolak jika disuruh pulang duluan, Lenka-chan juga, biasanya ia akan mencari alasan agar bisa tetap bersama kita..." gumam Gumi kecil, tapi masih cukup terdengar ditelingaku. Aku menatap Gumi dan Miki yang sekarang memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya. Sementara Piko menampakkan seringai kecil. Sepertinya ia menyadari apa yang terjadi..~

"...Jarang-jarang, aku bisa melihat dia seantusias itu kalau urusan pulang ke rumah..." tukas Rin menyetujui perkataan Gumi mengenai kakaknya.

"Sudah, sudah, biarkan saja mereka, lebih baik kita mengerjakan tugas kita dulu." lanjutku seraya duduk didekat perlengkapan mading tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu sedikit!" kata Rin yang kemudian duduk disampingku, disusul dengan Piko, Miki, dan Gumi.

Baru saja aku mau membereskan kertas-kertas yang akan kutempel, sebuah kertas yang telah dihias dengan spidol berwarna oranye menangkap perhatianku. Aku membaca kata-kata yang tertulis dikertas tersebut sembari tersenyum licik,

"Enak sekali 'sih, yang memiliki marga 'Kagami'..." gumamku menarik perhatian mereka. Merasa nama keluarganya dipanggil, Rinpun menoleh kearahku,

"Apa maksudmu?" ia menatapku heran. Aku memperlihatkannya kertas berhias spidol oranye tersebut,

"Enak sekali mereka jadian ditanggal seperti ini~" ucapku dengan nada jahil, membuat semburat kecil muncul diwajah sang pemilik nama Kagami. Piko, Miki, dan Gumi berjalan kearah kami, dan membaca isi dari kertas tersebut,

"Sip, PEJE menanti!" ucap Piko sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Rin menampangkan wajah 'akan-kujahili-kakakku-nanti!'.

"_Lenka-chan ga Suki :3..._" kata Miki dan Gumi bersamaan,

.

.

.

"Tipikal Rinto..." lanjut Miki, disusul dengan suara tawa dari kami semua

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>Aduhh abal bener ini cerita T^T)a<em>

_Betewe, boleh minta kritik, saran, dkk di Ripiu?_

_:3_

_**Yang ripiu tar dapet tanda tangan author!** #dibuang_


End file.
